1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise apparatus using the weight of the user as resistance in the performance of the exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of pulley-based exercise devices are known. The devices, however, exhibit a variety of shortcomings in both versatility and ease of use. As such, there remains a need for a pulley-based exercise device offering wide ranging versatility in the muscle groups that may be worked as well as an ease of use encouraging regular and effective exercise by the user. The present invention provides such an exercise device.